


PJO (Mostly Solangelo lmao) Oneshots

by toadandtails



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Nico, M/M, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Three Days in the Infirmary (Percy Jackson), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, m/m - Freeform, nico is tired let him sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toadandtails/pseuds/toadandtails
Summary: Just a bunch of PJO oneshots! Mostly Solangelo tho. I will take requests! Please no; Per//nico, any incest or p*d0ph!li@, Jaso///nico, and any others specified in my responses!
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 13





	PJO (Mostly Solangelo lmao) Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you're here from my other works I promise I am still working on BLBB but I wanted a break from multi-chapter fics and also my bestie (i say this ironically I promise im not straight) and I had an interaction that reminded me of these 2 so. enjoy! yes it is infirmary fic i am unoriginal

It was Nico's final day in the infirmary, it felt like forever, he mostly slept and sat around, occasionally talking with Will and other 'doctors'. He ignored other patients, as he could sense with some of them death was near. As of right now, the infirmary was almost empty, Will and his siblings worked fast on patients. 

Nico was sitting on his cot, he sat criss-cross and hunched over, Will was in a chair next to him happily, and loudly, explaining something Nico knew nothing about. He wanted to not pay attention, but, sadly, his full attention was on the blonde. 

"-and that's how you can make Freeze Dry work 100% in battle! Hey- fix your posture, that's not good for your back." Will 's mood quickly changed as he snapped his fingers at Nico in signal. Nico sighed and sat up, rolling his eyes. 

"Don't roll your eyes at me, I won't have you have bad posture with me, or else I will have to give you a scoliosis check, and I know you don't like physical contact. Alright?" Will shook his head. 

"Fine, my bad, Mr. Doctor." Nico scoffed and exaggerated his sarcasm with this hands. 

"That's DR. Doctor to you." Both boys laughed at their gods awful humor. Will wiped his eyes as his laughing slowly died out. Nico stared at him, the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled, he had dimples, Nico had just noticed. 

"Is something wrong, Nico?" Will stopped laughing and looked at Nico, who was staring with wide eyes and a red face. "O-oh, I'm fine." Nico looked away fast. 

"Alright then,,," Will trailed off. "As I was saying." Will continued his talk about his stupid little game series. Nico sighed as if he didn't care. As Nico listened he realized that it sounded a bit like Mythomagic. But he didn't want to interrupt Will. 

"-and with Golisopod's pokedex entry, it's actually very scary. In fights, Golisopod and Grapploct fight til' one loses, and whoever does becomes the winner's meal. Honestly, it's not THAT scary but it's a little freaky for a cutesy fantasy world, y'know?" Will stopped his ranting and looked at Nico, who was once again, staring. 

"Dude are you *sure* you're okay? You keep staring at me, is it something I'm saying?" Will got a bit nervous. 

"Oh it's not you, it's the stupid shit you're saying. It's mesmerizing and I hate it. What even *is* it?" Nico removed his head from leaning on his fist. 

"It's Pokémon! You start your adventure at the age of 10, get your own starter partner, and you fight other people til' you're the best! Or you can raise and breed them, or just have them! It's very interesting!" Will's eyes lit up as he explained, his hands moving as fast as his voice. 

"You start your adventure at 10? That's a bit too familiar for me." Nico said jokingly. "Oh it's not as dangerous as our life. Uhm, sort of. Depends on what you do on your adventure." Will scratched his neck. 

'I see.' Nico mouthed. He didn't see at all. 

"Personally, I think I'd study to be a Pokémon doctor, working with Chansey and Comfey. That'd be nice." Will sighed and rested his hand on his fist. 

"I kind of wish the world of Mythomagic were fictional, when I was a kid I wanted to live that world more than anything, and now that I do, it's,,, something." Nico explained. 

"I see, I see. In the Pokemon world, there are gods too; Raquayza, Enternatus, and many others. Of course, these ones are cooler than our gods." Will chuckled. He knew a lot about this subject, it reminded Nico of his youth. 

Will kept talking and talking, at first Nico thought it was cute, but it was the end of the day and Will's final break and he was still talking about it. Nico was tired of it, and Will. He wanted to sleep. He liked Will but not this much. Well, it depended on the time of day, and this was not the time of day. 

"And in the manga, it is shown that an Arbok's head was cut clean off- Oh here I can show you! I have the book somewhere in my backpack, lemme grab it! I think you'd like it!" Will turned to rummage in his backpack, looking for his book. 

Nico watched as Will threw things out of his bag without a care, he really cared enough about this to look for a book in his gods-awful messy backpack, the current cabin inspectors would fail him for cleanliness and organization. Watching Will that day was nice for Nico, seeing his face light up made Nico's flare with color, and seeing Will talk as if everyone in the world cared about what he was saying was adorable. But as of right now, Nico wanted Will to shut the fuck up. 

"I found my book!" Will called from his bent over position. He sat back up in his chair and started to talk. "Okay so it's around chapter fourteen-" Nico cut him off by grabbing the hem of his shirt in a fistful and pulling him forward. He kissed him. Will's eyes were wide open, but they closed slowly, leaning into the kiss. But it was cut off quickly. 

"Just shut up." Nico's breath was heavy. He let go of Will's shirt, kicking the rolling chair he sat in to move him away so he could sleep. Will's eyes were wide, arms limp, the book had fallen out of his hand. 

Nico flopped down on his back and pulled the thin hospital sheet over himself. "G'night, Will." He saluted before he lied down completely, when he did, he heard footsteps. 

"Can I go out with you tomorrow?" Will's voice was excited. 

"Sleep." Nico mumbled. 

"Oh, right, sorry." Will's voice fell in disappointment. 

"Pick me up at my cabin at 10 PM." Nico sighed and turned in bed, grabbing Will's arm before he walked away. 

"10? That's like, curfew??" Will turned to Nico, worried. 

"Yes and." Nico smiled, eyes still closed. 

"We're going to get eate-" Nico pulled his arm down and kissed Will again. 

"Do you want go out with me or not?" Nico let go of his arm and turned in bed once again, uncomfortable in the cot. 

"Yes please." Will's voice was quiet. 

"Alright, now leave." Nico put a hand up to shoo Will away. 

Will tried to walk away quietly but as soon as he left Nico's cot, Nico could hear him celebrating and telling his siblings, and also half the infirmary with how loud his voice was. Nico smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and bad but it took like 3 days to write so please be nice to me. 
> 
> i know Will canonically likes star wars but i dont know shit about fuck about star wars so i did pokemon cause im a genius on that topic so <3 
> 
> -toad :>:3ccc


End file.
